Dancing with the Devil
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: One-shot. Song fic.This WAS a firefly side story thingy, until firefly became plotted differently. Couples changed, story changed.Kagome is Enma's mom by a wish that created both him and Reikai.


Dancing with the Devil

Kagome Higurashi:

Only existing S Rank Miko known since the seperation of the worlds. Ironically, the last Miko, whom caused the seperation, was also named Kagome, last name unknown at this time. At the age of fifteen this woman mysteriously began to grow into her powers, also disappearing seemingly to no where according to the Reikai Spirit Tracking team, whom have been watching her signal for years, watching in Makai to see if she was going there to train her powers. She was not seen as a threat, only a curiousity that gained Koenma's attention for a few short moments every year. Until now.

Now, because of a power surge from her, both holy and demonic, a certain someone was sent to watch her. Hiei, currently hidden away in the shadows of the night in the Goshinbaku, watched the girl through her bedroom window as she kicked off her house slippers and danced to, what he considered, a horrid ningen song. Of course, she also had to sing along, her voice slightly off key but still it made listening to the song much easier on the ears.

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.  
_

She danced with an invisable partner, her movements enticing and exciting, almost seductive. Weren't mikos suppose to be pure beings of innocence? He watched as her powers surged forth, just as they have night after night, creating a random youkai dance partner. This one, to his surprise, looked remarkably like the King of Makai, Sesshoumaru. He was much taller than her, hitting about seven foot compared to her barely five, but it didn't matter to her.

_  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
_

He watched as the youkai's hands roamed her body, her lonely eyes looking sad and lonely, just as they always did, as she played along with her partner. Their hips swayed and she was dipped backwards only to be snapped back up. Her hands rose to caress her partner's face, the dance seemed almost hypnotic for her. Hiei could see the pained look in her eyes, night after night, as this same dance ritual continued.

_  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _

Hiei began to notice a pattern to her partners, after so many nights. Her first was a inu hanyou she often looked at with longing in her eyes, his rough dancing often resulted in his youkai blood taking over and physically bringing her pain. The next night would be a ningen man, a monk by the looks of him, perverse and often touching her in appropriately only to have his hand slapped away as she danced. He brought laughter to her eyes, but the sadness was still there. A woman, of all things, was next along with a fox kit and a fire neko joining in. Their dance would be more sisterly and Kagome would have a smile on that never quite reached her eyes. Sesshoumaru was next, his movements sure and elegant, powerful yet gentle. The rest of her partners would be random, once a horse hanyou resembling Youko's friend Jinenji showed up, and a wolf youkai resembling a teen Lord Kouga more often than not. Once her routine was changed, much to his surprise.

_  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.  
_

Instead of the pink powers from her hands, a white glow came from the necklace she wore, and he watched as he, himself, was summoned to dance with her to the horrid music. Quite amusing, seeing how surprised she herself was, but the jewel glowed, and understanding seemed to dawn in her eyes and she took his hand and began a sensual dance. It was interesting seeing his own seduction attempts mirrored in this copy, touching her in ways he knew he would never dare.

_  
Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.  
_

It became increasingly obvious by the movements that she was throughly enjoying the copy's touches, the unfamiliar dance bringing joy to her eyes. It was almost painful to see how much she did actually enjoy those moments, especially knowing they were all things he would actually do. A soft caress of the arms, teasing whispers in her ear, dipping her just to trail his tongue down her throat.

_  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca. _

He almost went to her as the dance had come to an end, his copy lowering his lips to hers only to disappear before she could taste his lips. She had fallen to the floor, tears glistening in her eyes. The next day, she wasn't in her room dancing, but rather in the backyard while it rained. Her soaked clothes clinging to her, she used her powers to summon his copy again, and the slow seduction began all over again.

__

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  


The difference about this one, other than the scenery, was the copy was gaining color rather than the pink glowing partners she had in the past, this one now had deep red eyes and dark hair, though still having a pink glow to him. Hiei watched, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden as his heart suddenly and painfully seemed to stop. The dance ended the same way as before, with her tears mixing with the rain.

_  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.  
_

It was the third night she summoned his clone that he couldn't hold himself back anymore. In a black blur he was there in his clones place, taking her hand for the dance. She didn't seem to notice, at first, until he changed things up a bit with more heated touches and gentle caresses of his claws and fangs. As the dance ended, he brought his lips down onto hers, roughly claiming them in a heated kiss.

Their tongues met and faught for dominance as they tasted each other, and he found she tasted of chocolate ice cream. It wasn't until the kiss ended, with her laying on the still slightly muddy ground, that he had realized exactly what he had done.

And he didn't care.

"So..does my new dance partner have a name?" She asked almost breathlessly, blushing lightly as her hands locked around his neck to keep him there, on top of her, on the holy ground of the sunset shrine.

"Hn…Hiei." He said before swooping down for another kiss. She just had her first dance with the devil, and it hasn't ended yet.

In Reikai, Enma chuckled as he watched the screen with his still gaping son. "Forbidden or not, son, that girl deserve happiness and only he can give it to her with all he has." Enma said, unmistakably happy for the turn of events. "Mother needs all the happiness she can get, after all that's happened to her." He added, looking down at a small document in his lap.

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

_**Creator of the three realms, through a wish for peace. S Rank Miko and Time Traveler, known throughout legend as the Shikon Miko, Shikon Guardian, and Goddess of Peace. **_

_**Notes on Kagome Higurashi**_

_Unbeleivably kind and pure, this woman will accept any and all who need acceptance. Her love for youkai and ningen alike brought her many friends, though at a price. When the well closed off she lost everyone, unable to travel back in time or go into the Makai until she finds herself a youkai mate to balance out the jewel's powers she'll need to release said powers daily, through any means, or the pain will be unbarable. _

_Find her a mate and bring her back to us._

_Lord Sesshoumaru, King of Makai. _

_Lord Kouga of the Eastern Wolves._

_Lady Ayame of the Northern Wolves and Western Providences._

_Lord InuYasha of the Western Providences._

_Lord Shippo of the Southern Kingdoms._

_Lady Rin of the Southern Kingdoms._

_Lady Mukuro of the Eastern Territories._

_Jinenji of the Makai Herb Forest._

_Shiori of the Southern Bat Clan and the Makai Herb Forest._

_Old Bokuseno._

_Enju of the clay._

_Hachiemon of the Holy Tanuki._

_Jaken Loyal Servant of Sesshoumaru-sama._

_Kagura of the Wind._

_Kanna of the Void._

_Myouga the flea._

_Kirara Protector of Light, Guardian of Guardians._

_Mother of the King. Nothing more._

With such an extended group of royalty backing her, who could refuse anyway? Enma asked himself with an amused snort at the thought. He had grinned upon reading Shizuka's little signature, Mother of the King. She still believed Sesshoumaru should have eaten the little ningen child whom had mated with Kagome's own son in the end. Mukuro was the one whom had suggested Hiei, seeing as he unknowingly longed for such love and acceptance.

Looking back up at the screen, seeing how the couple so willingly gave in to each other's touch without hesitation or regret, she had been dead on the mark. By the end of the night, Kagome would be able to move freely between worlds with her new mate, and once again be reunited with friends and loved ones.

Looking back down at the ever growing list of her backers in his lap, since Miroku and Sango's story has been passed through the generations plus the fact kids kept popping up out of no where with some couples, he'd have to talk to Koenma about setting aside a certain date for Kagome and the families to meet in a specific area each year.

Enma couldn't hold it any longer, he laughed out loud, causing his son to jump. The girl, his mother, was just amazing. And here she thought she was all alone.


End file.
